The Fun in Life
by Unikitty455
Summary: Hikari and Kei had a baby girl after Kei got back from England, but Kei's grandfather forced the couple to give the child up for adoption, what may happen when the broken family reunites fourteen years later?


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Special A**_

 _ **A.N. Alrighty, I had a hard time naming this one, but I have a saying that I put at the end of every author's note of every chapter of every one of my stories and decided to take that, alter it, and make it not only the title of my story but also what I'm sort of going to try and make a certain someone's motto. Just so you know, this is my first S.A. fanfic, not my first fanfiction for those of you who were about to back out and hit the back button, but my first Special A fanfiction so, yeah, do with that information as you will, and with that, Have Fun and Read On!**_

 _ **Hikari's P.O.V.**_

It's been about two months since Kei has returned to Japan, and to S. A. We are officially dating, well, to everyone except the Takishima group. Kei and I had our first time a short while after returning to Japan. Graduation is in about a month, and It's almost time to go to school for me, however in my current situation, that is a little bit difficult… given that I am currently vomiting over my toilet. Mom and Dad are out of town right now on a business trip leaving me here alone, they've been gone for about a week, and I started throwing up every morning for about the past two weeks, I've been able to hide it from my parents and friends so far, but we have a major exam coming up and I have already challenged Takishima- I mean Kei to whoever wins gets to make the other their slave for 72 hours, or three days. So I have to go to school and study to make sure I win! The test is actually tomorrow. So I have to study extra hard today!

After I cleaned up, brushed my teeth and took a shower, I put on my uniform, grabbed my bag and headed out. I got to school, and like every morning people started fawning over me as I walked through the school to the conservatory. I was _not_ in the mood to deal with them today so I just brushed them off. I put on a happy face when I walked into the conservatory and met up with the rest of our group, excluding Ryu, I looked around and he was just off, feeding his lion, Akira and Tadashi were fighting over who knows what, but Akira had a blush on her face, then finally the twins were just conversation in casual conversation. I walked over to Kei who had set down his book and was now looking at me, "You better study Kei! Because this time I'll get to call _you_ Mr. Second Place! Just you wait and see! I'll come in first this time then you'll have to be my slave for three days!" I boasted.

He gave me a smug smile, "Oh really, and what, Ms. Second Place do you intend to do with me as your slave, given you win?" I was about to get on him about calling me Ms. Second Place, but then I registered what the second part of his sentence was and I blushed when I saw the hungry look in his eyes.

"I- I um, I don't know just yet…" I told him.

Akira seemed to stop fighting with Tadashi because she flung herself at me and hugged me, "My poor Hikari! Beast A is trying g to get you in his pants I just know it! You should just back out the challenge now! Before it's too late!" I was going to tell her about how I could never back out of a challenge, but then I started to feel sick again, I know that I have felt sick at school before for about the past week but today was unusually strong. I slapped a hand over my mouth and darted out of Akira's grasp and to the bathroom. I flung myself into a stall and started vomiting. I could hear Akira and the pages turning from Megumi's notebook outside, "Hey, Hikari? Are you alright in there?" I simply mmhmmmed as an, 'yeah I'm okay.' but she wasn't taking that, "Hikari, when your done, I'll be out here then we can talk alright?" Akira asked.

I was starting to get my bearings back so I simply said, "Okay."

After I got done I walked out of the bathroom and the two other female members of S. A were waiting for me, Megumi wrote, "Are you alright?" Turn page, "Everyone's worried, especially Kei."

I smiled down at her, and told her, "Yeah, I'm alright, can you go relay that message onto the guys?" She nodded her head and quickly went out of the bathroom to go tell the guys, I washed my hands and face, then went over and sat on the couch, yes there's a couch in the bathroom! By this time Megumi had returned.

"Alright, when did you start feeling sick?" Akira asked.

"Well, I've been getting sick for about the past two weeks every morning." I explained.

Their eyes went a bit wide, "and you didn't stay home!? Why! Haven't you at least seen a doctor?" I shook my head no when Akira asked me about the doctor.

"I didn't stay home because of the upcoming test and my challenge with Kei, I have to win." After I said that something seemed to click in Akira's brain.

"Kei…" she whispered so quietly that I wasn't sure I heard her right, "Hikari…" she said addressing me, putting her hands on my shoulders and looking me in the eyes, "Have- have you and Kei ever had… sex?" She asked blushing, making everyone in the room blush.

I looked away from her eye contact and said, "Uh- um, yes… a few times." I answered truthfully.

"Please tell me you used protection?!" She asked desperation evident in her voice.

This question caused me to blush more, "Um, we do use a condom, every time… well except…" I said starting to trail off remembering our first time together.

"EXCEPT WHAT!?" She asked, rather loud might I add, while shaking me a bit.

"EXCEPT FOR OUR FIRST TIME TWO MONTHS AGO, RIGHT AFTER WE GOT BACK FROM JAPAN!" I said with the same intensity as Akira, however a bit louder, damn, I hope the guys didn't hear us!

 _ **Third Person P.O.V. with the guys;**_

Kei was pacing in front of the girls bathroom for about twelve minutes now, Megumi had come out twice now, once about 10 minutes ago to tell the men that Hikari was in the bathroom vomiting… Ryu and Tadashi had to hold Kei back from running in the bathroom to be by his girlfriend's side. Then four minutes ago Megumi came out again informing them that Hikari had told her that she was alright and that she had stopped vomiting. "Why isn't she out yet?" Kei asked no one in particular.

"EXCEPT WHAT!?" They heard Akira shout pulling Kei from his thoughts and causing him to stop and look at the bathroom. The other three high schoolers looked at the bathroom as well.

"EXCEPT FOR OUR FIRST TIME TWO MONTHS AGO, RIGHT AFTER WE GOT BACK FROM JAPAN!" They heard Hikari yell, causing a now shocked looking Kei to be the center of attention.

"Oh, I see, you two have been going at it sense then huh?" Tadashi said in a rather normal voice.

Kei cleared his throat and looked away. Why would they be talking about his and Hikari's first time? Kei wondered.

 _ **Back to Hikari's P.O.V.**_

I just realized why she was asking me this, "Oh crap, and I'm late…" I told them, Megumi catching on by this point.

"You don't think…" Megumi wrote.

"There's only one way to find out, I'll take you to a doctor after school, do you want to tell Kei yet or no?" Akira asked, now hugging me. I was just leaning into her shoulder hugging onto her for dear life.

"I can't, not yet, not when it's not confirmed. Oh Gods, what if I am? What if I am and his grandfather finds out, will he take it away, will he send me away?" I asked Akira, crying in her shoulder.

"That's alright, you know what, I'll talk to the Tadashi, he can figure something out with his Mom, I'll take you now if you want?" I nodded, "Okay, Megumi, are you with us, I think she'll need you there too, really as many friends that aren't Kei or her parents." Akira asked Megumi, she helped me to start standing, tears still weld up in my face.

"Yes. I'll come." Megumi wrote in her notebook. Giving me a sad smile.

We walked out of the bathroom, Akira holding onto me so I could lean on her for support. Kei hurriedly came up to me, worried written all over his face, I looked away from him, unable to face him right now, "Hikari, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I-I'm going to the hospital with Akira and Megumi. Tadashi, can you talk to your mom, this is important." I explained then asked my best friend's boyfriend.

He answered with shock, "Um yeah, I'm sure I can work something out. Are you alright?" He asked. Everyone who didn't know why I was headed to the hospital looked worried.

"Thank you." I told him, "and yes, I just need to find out something…" I answered his question.

"I'll come with you." Kei said.

"No, I'm sorry Kei, but I think it's best if you sit this one out." I refused.

"I'm sorry, I didn't make myself clear, I _am_ coming, I don't know what's going on, you aren't giving a straight answer as to why you are going to the _hospital_ , and I don't know why but I get the feeling that I am somehow involved. So I _am_ coming with you, I'm worried about you Hikari, that's all." He demanded.

I looked at Akira who was giving off a dangerous aura, I sighed, "I don't even know if anything's wrong yet, but I suppose there's no harm in letting you tag along so long as you aren't in the room." I told him, Akira looked at me with soft eyes.

"Alright, I guess I can settle for that." Kei smiled at me and I smiled back.

We go to the hospital, well, more like a clinic, and I got checked in, Akira and Megumi were in the room with me and Kei was waiting outside, when the doctor came in, "Hello miss, I am Doctor Ootori, what brings you here today?" Dr. Ootori asked me.

"Umm, well I think that I may be pregnant." I said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear, little did I know that Kei was listening on the other side of the door.

"Oh, do you know the last time you were sexually active?" Dr. Ootori asked, patting the bed signalling for me to lay on it, "please lay down." He instructed and I did as told.

"Well, I think it was about two weeks ago was the last time, but my boyfriend and I have used protection every time except for the first time which was about two months ago." I informed him as he started to feel around on my stomach. On the outside of my door, Kei was nodding his head.

"Alright, you can sit up." He told me writing, "And when was your last period?" He asked.

"Umm, I think it was about a month and a half ago, but it was shorter than normal." I told him.

"Alright, and miss, would you mind urinating in this cup for me?" He asked me, I nodded and went in the small bathroom connected to my room and peed in the cup, then after I was finished I walked out and gave him the cup, then heard a loud thunk right outside my door.

Akira went over and opened it to see Kei laying on the floor with a bump on his head and Tadashi next to him with a fist, "What's going on? Kei, were you eavesdropping!?" Akira scolded.

"Um, yes, I'm sorry. I did hear what's going on, and Hikari, you could have told me, you should let me be there with you for this." Kei said starting to stand up.

"I take it this is your boyfriend? Do you want me to leave you here alone while I go run the test?" The doctor asked, I simply nodded and looked at Kei.

The doctor walked out and I asked Akira, Megumi and Tadashi, "Could you guys give us a minute?" My close friends nodded understanding, everyone left in the room walked out except for Kei and I. Kei closed the door behind himself, we stood in silence for a little, then I said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I don't even know if it's a sure thing yet, I didn't want to worry you." Kei sighed.

"And let you worry on your own. This is so like you." He walked over to me and gave me a hug, "It's alright, and even if you are pregnant, we'll figure something out."

 _ **On the outside; Third Person P.O.V.**_

Kei's grandfather, as fate would have it, was in Japan for a week, and he had went to visit his grandson to talk about the incident two months ago when he followed him to a clinic. Kei's grandfather got out and snuck in after a bit, he had made sure to make all the rooms had hidden microphone installed once he realized he was headed to this clinic. So after Kei's grandfather snuck in he asked the staff which room Hikari was in, they barely fought back, once they found out who he was. He listened to what was going on in that room, and he found out that his grandson may have impregnated a lowly commons girl. After the doctor left the room, Kei's grandfather sent one of his employees to follow him to find out about the pregnancy. Once they came back and confirmed it, all Kei's grandfather did was wait and listen for the teenagers to come out of that room.

 _ **Hikari's P.O.V.**_

The doctor came and and congratulated Kei and I, and informed me that I am two months, or 8 weeks pregnant. I don't know what to do if I'm being honest, we walked out of the room and saw who I recognized as Kei's grandfather, how did he get here!? How did he know we were here?! Kei and I were shocked to say the least, "Congratulations you two…" He said with a frightening smile with an even more frightening voice.

"What do you intend to do with us and our baby?" Kei asked with a strong voice.

"Well, I'll give you two options, option A) You can get an abortion or option B) You carry it to term and give it up for adoption, and since I'm feeling generous I will even let you choose who will get the child so long as they are out of the country, however neither of you will be allowed to _ever_ see the child, understood?" He said.

I was crying and holding onto Kei by this point, "We understand." Kei answered for me.

We put up the good fight, but with us being ants compared to a spinosaurus we never stood a chance, we choose option B and sent our newborn baby girl to live with another family in America, they were originally Japanese so they can teach her our native language, and hopefully, one day, we will be reunited with our daughter again.

 _ **14 years later still Hikari's P.O.V.;**_

It's been fourteen years since I gave birth to my daughter, I have never married anyone, and neither has Kei until two years ago when Kei's grandfather died, we both go married to each other. We didn't go and take our daughter because those are the people she's grown up with as her parents and it would be cruel of us to do that to her. I have watched my daughter grow up in a sense, I friended her adoptive parents on facebook and they are always posting pictures and talking about how she is doing. She recently turned 14, her birthday is June 1. Her adoptive parents named her Elanora, they said that it's australian and mean's home by the sea, they were talking to me when they told me this and they said it would be so she could always have a connection to Japan, which, compared to America where they intended for her to grow up, is an Island surrounded by the sea. She lives in Florida, and is and older sister to a brother two years younger than her and a new born sister, it's sad but Elanora's mother died in childbirth and her father committed suicide just recently due to depression. Kei and I discussed it and decided to take them in. It also helps that her parents left Elanora to us after they found out that Kei's grandfather had died. So they are currently on a plane to Japan to meet us. I am so nervous but excited at the same time.


End file.
